Never Right
by talila14
Summary: Max wakes up disoriented, strapped to a table, and taunted by another super evil genius. The only catch: Fang is on his side, or so it seems. R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place before the last book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters...obviously...**

**Chapter 1**

**Max's POV**

I smelt the danger before I saw it. Literally. That day I had hazily woken up to the overwhelming odor of lab chemicals intoxicating my body. I was in a pitch black room lying face down on a stainless steel table. My arms and legs were clamped onto the table with metal cuffs, making me incapable of any escape attempt. I could feel a numb pain in my wings that were spread out to their full span. All 14 feet of it.

I struggled to move but I was too firmly in place. The whitecoats had strapped me down like a rampaging lion. As if I were an enormous threat to mankind. But I was only a bird kid, well maybe you've already guessed that with my wings and all. Hardly dangerous. Well, hardly dangerous if you so happen to be on my good side.

Okay, so I'm not the kinda person that kills innocent bystanders. In fact I'm trying to save them. I have been given a mission to save this world and that's what I intend to do. By dealing with the evil.

Also, I was not born with my wings. I was created by some whack job scientists that were experimenting on test tube babies and human babies alike. I was one of the "successful" ones that survived. After living most of my childhood in a cage, I had very few pleasant memories as a kid. Especially when it came to the smell of labs.

But I managed to escape for years, until now.

"Help," I whispered. "Help." My voice slowly got louder. "Help!"

I waited a moment in silence as the darkness engulfed me. I was completely vulnerable and could be attacked at any moment with absolutely no defence. I could hear a faint click of a latch then a creak. My inner alarm system blared in my head. Someone was here with me.

Instantly, a light turned on blinding me. I could see a figure approaching my face.

"Max."

I gasped. I knew that voice. I had heard it all my life. I loved that voice from the depths of my heart.

"I'm so sorry, Max. But this is for your own good."

"Fang."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Maximum Ride :(**

**Chapter 2**

"You're not Fang."

I stared up at his face. Sure enough, it looked like Fang, but everything was wrong. He was wearing a white lab coat as if he was one of them. There was also a lame attempt to cover up bruises all over his face. This was not my Fang.

He sighed with a small amount of sadness in his eyes. "No. Max, listen to me. I'm Fang. I've known you my whole life. Remember that time in the desert? Or our first date in Hawaii? Or that letter I wrote to you? This is me."

I screamed. "No, it's not! The real Fang would never go against me!"

"I'm not against you. I'm trying to help you."

"So strapping me to a table is helping me?" I spat. "You're a true moron!"

He touched my cheek with his hand. I gasped. Only at that moment did I realize what was even more wrong. Fang was shaking.

"I'm so sorry. I love you too much, Max."

A sharp pain hit my inner forearm and the last thing I saw were Fang's sad eyes before my world turned into an instant haze.


	3. Chapter 3

**uDisclaimer: Maximum Ride is owned by James Patterson. NOT ME.**

**Chapter 3**

When I came to my senses, I heard voices all around me. I played dead and kept my eyes shut.

"There is a price for what you want. You must know that." I didn't recognize the voice, but right now everyone around me had to be treated like a possible enemy.

"Please, Captain" This voice was Fang and he sounded pretty desperate. "Don't kill her."

" You see Maximum Ride is the only one of her kind. No one else will have the same results. Even if you are a bird kid, you do not have her DNA. She is far more advanced than any other experiment will ever be. Unless we examine every piece of her in close detail, then we will be able to create an enhanced prototype."

Fang spat in disgust. "You're a sick excuse for a human being."

"Aren't we all? At least in doing a favor for humanity itself." I could sense the evil super villain smile he was now wearing. Man, I hate these kinda creeps. "I plan to find the secret to becoming above human and then sharing it with the world. Everyone will be able to become extraordinary with my help."

Same old garbage. Except my life was on the line. Again. And this time there's not a single thing I could do about it.

"That's no reason for her to die though. You told me she wouldn't die." I had never heard Fang sound this worried before.

"On the contrary. I told you that _I_ wouldn't kill her. She's fair game for anyone else in this lab. Anyway, her death will save many lives. Including yours."

"Captain. Kill me inst..." Fang started.

"Silence!" Captain shouted. "Blue, take the boy out of here. And Red, start the procedure."

I felt a soft hand remove the back of my hospital gown, leaving my shoulder blades completely unprotected. The hand traced down the centre of my back, right in between my two wings.

"Captain, I'm ready for the incision," said a highly feminine voice right behind me.

"Perfect. You may begin."

I quickly dropped my sleeping facade and began to object. "No..."

A searing pain down the centre of my back interrupted my words.

My screams echoed through the room.


End file.
